Prototype
A Prototype is the original "proof of concept" for a model. A few can be made, but are even so usually rare. The character cards from 1999 to 2002 generally have pictures of "prototype" models, and also some of the stock photos. There is a controversy as to if the trains that people claim are "prototypes" are actually the demonstrators or just the first editions. Some prototypes include the abandoned six wheel Toby, the proposed eight wheel Salty, and the delayed four wheel Mavis. Trivia *Most items' prototypes from 2009-2012 seen in order catalogues were from the unrendered computer modelling stage. *Prototype models can sometimes be seen in pamphlets and yearbooks. This is either a mistake or the final model may not have been produced yet. *The 2002 prototypes of many models had visible ledges, despite them being removed that year. *Most items re-released by Fisher-Price in 2013 used the 2011 and 2012 versions as prototypes. Gallery 1992PrototypeThomas.png|Prototype 1992 Thomas 1992PrototypeEdward.jpg|Prototype 1992 Edward 1992PrototypeHenry.jpg|Prototype 1992 Henry 1992PrototypeGordon.jpg|Prototype 1992 Gordon 1992PrototypeJames.jpg|Prototype 1992 James 1992PrototypePercy.jpg|Prototype 1992 Percy 1992PrototypeToby.jpg|Prototype 1992 Toby 1992PrototypeBill.jpg|Prototype 1992 Bill 1992PrototypeBen.jpg|Prototype 1992 Ben 1992PrototypeMavis.jpg|Prototype 1992 Mavis 2002PrototypeThomas.jpeg|Prototype 2002 Thomas 2002PrototypeEdward.jpg|Prototype 2002 Edward 2002PrototypeHenry.jpg|Prototype 2002 Henry 2002PrototypeGordon.png|Prototype 2002 Gordon 2002PrototypeJames.jpg|Prototype 2002 James 2002PrototypePercy.png|Prototype 2002 Percy 2002PrototypeToby.jpg|Prototype 2002 Toby Prototype Skarloey.jpeg|Prototype Skarloey OldDuncan.jpg|Prototype Duncan Trevor.jpg|Prototype Trevor Jack.jpg|Prototype Jack Alfie.jpg|Prototype Alfie Bash.png|Prototype Bash Dash.png|Prototype Dash Ferdinand.png|Prototype Ferdinand PrototypeTigerMoth.jpg|Prototype Tiger Moth on a yearbook WoodenStepneyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Stepney with Thomas' face originaloliver1994.jpg|Prototype Oliver with Thomas' face Wooden eight wheeled salty.jpg|Prototype Salty with eight wheels PrototypeSalty.jpg|Second prototype Salty with a black buffer beam and footplate BatterySalty.jpg|Prototype Battery-Powered Salty 2013GreenSalty.jpg|Prototype Green Salty Norman.jpg|Prototype Norman 2011PrototypePaxton.JPG|Prototype Paxton 185px-WoodenRailwayprototypeSidney.JPG|Prototype Sidney Rick.jpg|Prototype Rickety Butch.jpg|Prototype Butch Diesel10.jpg|Prototype old style Diesel 10 Culdee.jpg|Prototype Culdee Prototype Wilbert.png|Prototype Wilbert with a blue footplate 532px-PrototypeWoodenThomasandBelletotheRescueset.png|Prototype Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set CrankysOriginalModel.png|Prototype Cranky 510px-PrototypeWoodenPercyattheDieselworksset.png|Prototype Percy at the Dieselworks Set 331px-PrototypeWoodenFuelDepot.png|Prototype Fuel Depot Captain'sshedwoodenprototype.PNG|Prototype Captain with shed File:WoodenRailwayOl'WheezyPrototype.png|Prototype Ol' Wheezy C&C-F8S-P.png|Prototype Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set DeluxeCrankyPrototype.png|Prototype Deluxe Cranky GrainLoaderPrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Grain Mill ScruffsPrototype.png|Prototype Scruff Twist&TurnPrototype.png|Prototype Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set PercyFuelsupPrototype.png|Prototype Percy Fuels Up Figure 8 Set CargoTransferPrototype.png|Prototype Cargo Transfer CarouselPrototype.png|Prototype Musical Carousel HospitalPrototype.png|Prototype Rescue Hospital Battery Operated Thomas 2001.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express Battery Thomas.gif|Prototype New Style Battery Powered Thomas BatteryOperatedJamesExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express James Battery James.jpg|Prototype New Style Battery Powered James WoodenBatteryPoweredPercyExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express Percy Battery Percy.gif|Prototype New Style Battery Powered Percy PrototypeLady.gif|Prototype Lady PrototypeSplatterandDodge.jpg|Prototype Splatter and Dodge Bill.jpg|Prototype Bill with James' face Ben.jpg|Prototype Ben with James' face prototype.png|Prototype S.C. Ruffey with a cross-eyed face SearchandRescueSlingBridgewithFlynn.jpg|Prototype Search and Rescue Sling Bridge with Flynn SodorCargoCranePrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Cargo Crane ManintheHillsSet.jpg|Prototype The Man in the Hills Set with Sir Topham Hatt, the Admiral, and a Driver HaroldsHalipad.jpg|Harold's Helipad Prototype Helipadprototype.jpg|Another version of the prototype Harold's Helipad Diesel10new.png|Prototype new style Diesel 10 (It has the old version's face) UsefuelEngineShed.jpg|Prototype Useful Engine Shed PrototypeCoalStation.png|Prototype Coal Station PrototypeMerrick.jpg|Merrick the crane PrototypeWinston.jpg|Winston the car PrototypeLuke.jpg|Prototype Luke PrototypeSmashingSteamHammer.jpg|Smashing Steam Hammer LightsandSoundsFireStation.jpg|Lights and Sounds Fire Station BoomingBoulderMountain.jpg|Boulder Mountain PrototypeQuarryOverpass.jpg|Quarry Overpass Rocky.jpg|Prototype Rocky with a long magnet string PrototypeScrapyard.png|Prototype Sodor Scrapyards Kaw60836.jpg|Prototype Mud-Covered Thomas 41lLYIsnA0L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Prototype new style Clarabel PrototypeAnnie.jpg|Prototype new style Annie PrototypeHarvey.png|Prototype Harvey with his magnet tethered to a string PrototypeSodorRailwayRepair.png|Prototype Sodor Railway Repair PrototypeWoodenRailwaySteamiesvs.Diesels.jpg|Prototype Steamies vs. Diesels WoodFunnelDuke.png|Prototype Duke TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsSet.jpg|Prototype Toby and the Whistling Woods Set TidmouthDrawbridgeWithSalty.png|Prototype Tidmouth Drawbridge (with blue railings) with Salty Derek.jpg|Prototype Derek (actual model has black engine) Recycling Cars.jpg|Prototype Recycling Cars (actual model has darker paint and a slightly different face) 2011KnapfordStationPrototype.png|Prototype 2011 Knapford Station (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel all have their old-style faces) LighthouseElectronicBridge.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds Lighthouse Bridge (The actual product has a tan stone instead of a grey one) Thomas friends booming boulder tunnel with rusty 003dfe7a.jpg|Prototype Blue Mountain Mine with Old-Style Rusty 2007Rosie.jpg|Rosie Batterypoweredrosie.png|Prototype Battery-Powered Rosie WoodenTobyandBashontheFarmthreepack.png|Prototype Toby and Bash on the Farm 3-car pack PrototypeIvoHughwithZooCars.gif|Prototype Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars PrototypeRustyWConstructionCars.png|Prototype Rusty with Construction Cars PrototypeTransferTable.png|Prototype Transfer Table Prototype thumper.jpg|Prototype Thumper PrototypeStafford.png|Prototype Stafford Prototype-GreyTroublesomeTruck.png|Prototype Grey Troublesome Truck Thomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Prototype Thomas' Balloon Delivery PrototypeThomasWinterWonderlandTrain.png|Prototype Thomas Winter Wonderland Train PrototypeLights&SoundsThomas.png|Prototype Lights and Sounds Thomas PrototypeCuldeeWAppleOrchardCars.png|Prototype Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars ImagesCA5CNRMD.jpg|Prototype Duncan, James and Thomas in the Roundhouse PrototypeElizabeth.png|Prototype Elizabeth PrototypeOldStyleToad.png|Prototype Old-Style Toad FP-Y4094.jpg|Prototype Wood Chipper ThomasAndFriends.jpg|Prototype James and Thomas PrototypeHighwayCrossing.png|Prototype Highway Crossing SodorSweetSpecial.jpg|Prototype Troublesome Trucks and Sweets Bulstrode.jpg|Prototype Bulstrode WoodenRailwayPrototypeConnor.jpg|Prototype Connor 2013FlyingScotsman.png|Prototype 2013 Flying Scotsman ShakeShakeBridge.png|Prototype Wacky Track Bridge Y4386-thomas-wood-kevin-d-1.jpg|Prototype 2013 Kevin RustytotheRescue.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue 3 Pack first prototype RustyToTheRescue-Prototype2.png|Rusty to the Rescue 3 Pack second prototype BatteryPoweredDiesel.jpg|Prototype Battery-Powered Diesel ProtoypeTimothy.jpg|Prototype Timothy PrototypeStephen.png|Prototype Stephen 2014Colin.jpg|Prototype 2014 Colin TroublesomeTrucks&Sweets-Scruffey&Rickety.JPG|Troublesome Trucks and Sweets with S.C. Ruffey and Rickety's faces BrendamBayCargoLoader.jpg|Prototype Brendam Bay Cargo Loader PrototypeReg.jpg|Prototype Reg Prototypebertie.PNG|Prototype Bertie Sidneyspecial.jpg|Prototype Sidney's Holiday Special BBSSPrototype.jpg|Prototype Brendam Bay Shipping Set Twrbreakdowntrain.png|Prototype 1995 Breakdown Train PrototypeOil&CoalCargoPack.JPG|Prototype Oil and Coal Cargo Pack 2011PrototypeButch.png|Prototype 2011 Butch OliverandOliverPrototype.jpg|Oliver and Oliver Prototype Sodor3in1ScenesPrototype.JPG|Prototype Sodor 3-in-1 Scenes Il 570xN.876469942 18wa.jpg|1992 Prototype Annie (Hand Made by Roy Wilson) il_570xN.873412250_7mku.jpg|1992 Prototype Donald (Hand Made by Roy Wilson) il_570xN.879445150_h69x.jpg|1993-94 Prototype Rusty Category:Divisions of Brand